cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Stride
]] "Stride" ( Sutoraido) is a keyword used in G Units, introduced in Movie Booster 1: Neon Messiah, which allows you to put a face down G unit located in your G Zone onto your (VC) face up when certain conditions and cost are fulfilled. It appears marked by an icon of a gear-like circle with " "/"Stride" written next to it; / . How It Works *You can perform Stride in the stride step, which comes after the ride phase and before the main phase when both you and your opponent have a grade 3 or greater vanguard by discarding cards in your hand with a total grade of 3 or more. *Next, select a face-down G unit from your G zone (It is located in front of the damage zone and to the left of the main field. It can hold up to 8 face-down cards at the start of the game, which includes a maximum of 4 copies of identical G-Units just like a standard deck. Only G units may be placed here) and place it on your vanguard circle. Your previous vanguard becomes the hearts (they do not count towards the soul). If your vanguard was in Legion, both units become the hearts. If your vanguard was deleted, flip it face-up and it becomes the hearts. *When you Stride, the G Unit gains the name and original power of one of the designated hearts in addition to its own. (For example, when Harmonics Messiah is Stridden over Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv, it will have both the name "Harmonic Messiah" and "Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv", and it will have 27000 power.) It will not gain any other attributes of the Hearts (like abilities). If you Stride over units which are in Legion, choose either one of the units, and the G Unit gains the name and original power of the chosen heart. *At the end of the turn, return the G Unit used for Stride to the G zone face-up, and your hearts are now treated as the vanguard. If your hearts were in legion prior to Striding, they return in Legion state. *Striding does not count as a ride, so effects involving ride are not activated. *The G unit strides in the same state (Stand or Rest) as your vanguard. Frequently Asked Questions #Question: What is "Stride"? Answer: "Stride" is a powerful ability to call a G unit from Generation Zone, and becomes a vanguard. The previous vanguard(s) becomes "Hearts", and it is put under the G unit, and the number of the G Unit and Hearts' power are summed. Also, when attacking, Drive Check is performed 3 times. #Question: Until when Stride continues? Answer: Stride continues until the end of its owner's turn. #Question: When performing Stride on a unit with a Break Ride ability, does the ability activates? Answer: No. Stride and ride are different actions, thus the effect cannot be used. #Question: What happened when performing a Stride on a vanguard that is in Legion? Answer: Both vanguards that are in Legion became "Hearts". When a Stride is performed, choose either of the Hearts, and the power and the card name of the chosen Hearts will be taken. At the end of turn, when the G unit is returned, both of the Hearts became the vanguards in Legion status. #Question: What happened when performing a Stride on a deleted vanguard? Answer:The vanguard would turned face up and become a "Hearts", and the G unit and the Hearts would combine normally. #Question: What happened if you ride on a G Unit? Answer: The G Unit will return to the Generation Zone, and the Hearts will go into your soul. References * Official Stride + G Unit rulings and FAQ Background What is Stride? (October 10, 2014) "Stride" refers to the phenomena that heroes from the past and warriors from the future being summoned to modern Cray, due to the effect of the aberrant condition "Interdimensional Crosstalk". One who possesses a specific and strong image of power they are seeking, and the warrior whose wavelength overlaps with that image. As their wavelengths superpose, the mighty warrior can be temporarily summoned from the Interdimensional Crosstalk. Most cases of "Stride" are incidental events generated from the sub-conscious of individuals involved, but it is said that a mysterious party whose members use "Stride" intentionally emerges, stirring up the situation. ---- What is Stride? (December 5, 2014) The phenomenon known as "Stride" has been reported in many places of Cray. An armed group, calling themselves "Gear Chronicle", manipulate a very similar technique. Among the members of the group, some individuals can create portal-like force fields in the space, and researchers call these force fields "Gate". It is considered that the phenomenon is, in essence, the summoning of beings outside this world through the Gates. At this point, it is reported that these beings have been observed in all nations of Cray, including the colossal dragon came into view on the spot where "Stride" occurred in Dragon Empire. Further actions include collection of information about "Gear Chronicle", plus investigation and analysis of "Stride", in collaboration with the knightly orders. ---Extract from a report submitted to superiors of Oracle Think Tank. ---- Bearers of Stride (Jan 13th, 2015) Due to the great war in the past, planet Cray was scarred by "Interdimensional Crosstalk". Though "Gear Chronicle" descended to Cray in order to cure the damage, the "Gate" they created within the distortion of spacetime caused accidental opening of "Gates" in many places of Cray, and lead to the occurrence of the phenomenon "Stride". Now, "Gear Chronicle" is trying to maintain the balance of spacetime with a new method, that is, to send emissaries to different nations and teach those potent beings the technique to control "Stride". More and more bearers of this technique are emerging, including "Altomile" of the United Sanctuary, "Savas" of Magallanica, and "Ayesha" of Zoo. Heralded by powerful image is the encounter with "Hope" and "Possibilities". And so the curtain is opened, of the new history of planet Cray--- List of Stride cards Aqua Force *Marine General of the Heavenly Scale, Tidal-bore Dragon *Marine General of the Sky and Earth, Lambros Cray Elemental *Harmonics Messiah *Heat Element, Magum *Miracle Element, Atmos *Snow Element, Blizza Dimension Police *99th Generation Dimensional Robo Commander, Great Daiearth *Dark Superman, Omega * Super Cosmic Hero, X Rogue *Super Cosmic Hero, X Tiger Gear Chronicle *Interdimensional Dragon, Chronos Command Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Fate Rider Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery Flare Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Ragnaclock Dragon Gold Paladin *Galloping Golden Knight, Campbell Great Nature *Eternity Professor, Phoenicialux *Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr Kagerō *Divine Dragon Knight, Mahmoud *Imperial Flame Dragon King, Route Flare Dragon Narukami * Supreme Conquering Dragon, Conquest Dragon * Thunder Dragon Knight, Zoras Neo Nectar *Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea *Flower Princess of Vernal Equinox, Primavera *Sacred Tree Dragon, Jingle Flower Dragon Nova Grappler *Meteorkaiser, Viktplasma *Meteorkaiser, Vikt Ten Oracle Think Tank *Soaring Auspicious Beast, Qilin *Sword Deity of Divine Sound, Takemikazuchi Royal Paladin *Divine Sacred Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon *Flash Flame Divine Knight, Samuil *Vague Sacred Knight, Gablade Gallery Stride_FAQ.JPG|FAQ Stride_pg1.jpg|Page 1 Stride_pg2.JPG|Page 2 Stride_pg3.JPG|Page 3 Stride_pg5.JPG|Page 4 Stride_pg6.JPG|Page 5 G-BT01-002-RRR (Sample).png|Divine Sacred Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon G-BT02-002-RRR (Sample).png|Flash Flame Divine Knight, Samuil G-TD03-001 (Sample).png|Flower Princess of Spring Color, Arborea PR-0145EN (Sample).jpg|Harmonics Messiah|link=Harmonics Messiah PR-0258 (Sample).jpg|Heat Element, Magum|link=Heat Element, Magum G-BT01-005-RRR (Sample).png|Imperial Flame Dragon King, Route Flare Dragon G-BT01-001-GR (Sample).png|Interdimensional Dragon, Chronos Command Dragon G-BT02-005-RRR_(Sample).png|Interdimensional Dragon, Fate Rider Dragon MB-025 (Sample).png|Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon G-TD01-001_(Sample).png|Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery Flare Dragon G-BT01-009-RRR (Sample).png|Interdimensional Dragon, Ragnaclock Dragon G-TD04-001 (Sample).png|Marine General of the Heavenly Scale, Tidal-bore Dragon G-BT02-006-RRR (Sample).png|Marine General of the Sky and Earth, Lambros G-BT01-043-R_(Sample).png|Miracle Element, Atmos G-BT01-007-RRR (Sample).png|Meteorkaiser, Viktplasma G-BT01-035-R (Sample).png|Meteorkaiser, Vikt Ten G-BT02-007-RRR (Sample).png|Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr G-BT02-009-RRR (Sample).png|Sacred Tree Dragon, Jingle Flower Dragon G-BT02-043-PR (Sample).png|Snow Element, Blizza G-BT02-003-RRR_(Sample).png|Supreme Conquering Dragon, Conquest Dragon MB-027_(Sample).png|Super Cosmic Hero, X Rogue G-BT01-003-RRR (Sample).png|Sword Deity of Divine Sound, Takemikazuchi G-TD02-001_(Sample).png|Vague Sacred Knight, Gablade Trivia *The kanji for Stride, 超越 (Chōetsu) means "Transcendence". Category:Card mechanics Category:Keyword Category:Skills Category:Stride